The present invention relates to an apparatus for diagnosing a pulmonary ventilation function.
If a pulmonary function is not performed normally, as in the case of a pulmonary invalid, the pulmonary function is examined to clarify the cause of the pulmonary invalid. At this time, a vital capacity is measured. Alternatively, the lungs are functioning rapidly, and a vital capacity during rapid functioning of the lungs is measured. Using these measurements, a doctor can diagnose the type and location of pulmonary invalid such as a bridle disorder or an obliterative disorder.
It is, however, difficult to precisely locate that portion of a lung which is not ventilated normally. As a result, the ventilation state of the lung cannot be quantitatively analyzed.